


all i need is you; you're all i need to breathe

by rudelove



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudelove/pseuds/rudelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s embarrassing, how easy it is for hoseok’s resolve to crumble away nowadays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i need is you; you're all i need to breathe

they are sprawled on the couch in the dark, supposed to be watching a movie, but hoseok can't for the life of him tell what it's about. they barely made it halfway through the opening credits when changkyun's hand found its way on his thigh, and—well, that's all it takes for hoseok to stop paying attention to his surroundings and focus all of his attention on changkyun, instead.

an hour later, and hoseok 's got changkyun on his back, eyes glazed over and lips bitten swollen. he runs a hand through changkyun's hair and tips his head back, licks a fat stripe up the side of changkyun’s throat up to his ear, feels his dick twitch upon hearing the shuddery gasp changkyun lets out. 

changkyun's body is hot from head to toe, heat rolling off him in waves, making hoseok 's head go all dizzy, skin tingling where their bodies are touching. pressed so tight together that it's impossible to tell where one of them ends and the other begins, fitting together perfectly. 

it's slow, lazy, like they have all the time in the world to lie here and make out, like their first schedule for tomorrow doesn't start in five hours. hoseok likes this the most about their relationship. he could kiss changkyun for hours and not get bored of it, swallow all the little gasps changkyun lets out, tug at changkyun's lower lip and suck on it until it turns red, until his chest feels like it’s going to explode. 

but hoseok takes one glance at the clock on the dvd player and pulls back, until they are eye to eye, mouth to mouth. "it's late," he murmurs, gives the corner of changkyun's mouth a quick peck. "we should go to bed, don't you think?"

"or," changkyun begins with a lick of his lips, shifts around until he's lying completely underneath hoseok, legs falling open to accommodate him better, hands already underneath hoseok’s shirt. "maybe we could stay here a bit more?"

“it’s almost two in the morning,” hoseok reminds him gently, tucks a strand of hair behind changkyun’s ear, and when that doesn’t work—“our schedule for tomorrow is packed, remember? you need to rest.”

“ _or_ ,” changkyun says again more pointedly, shifts again, hooks one of his legs over hoseok’s hips and arches up until their crotches are perfectly aligned, and _oh_ —

hoseok gives changkyun a scandalized look, practically gasps even though he’s two seconds away from popping a boner himself. changkyun gives him a coy smile in return, wiggles his eyebrows playfully and it’s embarrassing, how easy it is for hoseok’s resolve to crumble away nowadays. it’s like going through puberty all over again.

still. hoseok takes a second to consider changkyun’s proposal, or at least make it look like he’s considering it because by the looks of it, changkyun is on a mission to ruin hoseok’s life or make him ruin his favorite pair of underwear. whichever comes first. 

hoseok rolls his eyes, sighing in defeat like helping changkyun get off is so burdensome and he doesn’t get anything back in return. he fiddles with the collar of changkyun’s shirt, pulls it as low as it would go and gives changkyun’s shoulder a harsh bite, just because. it’s going to leave a bruise for sure, but right now none of them seem to care much about it. changkyun whines, but doesn’t stop lifting his hips against hoseok’s for a second. it doesn’t take much longer before hoseok’s dick gets the memo, as well. 

damn it.

“took you long enough,” changkyun teases, hiding his smile against hoseok’s cheek, his breath hot and wet against hoseok’s skin. 

“fuck you,” hoseok huffs out and kisses changkyun before he has a chance to speak again, sloppy and rushed. their teeth bump a few times and there’s too much tongue for hoseok’s liking, but it’s perfect, gets him even more worked up. 

he ruts down against changkyun harder, faster, rolls his hips like he does when he’s performing on stage, the friction so delicious he can almost taste it on his tongue. he holds changkyun’s leg up with one hand, holds himself up with the other, elbow scuffing against the couch cushions every time he moves. 

“oh, that’s the plan for tomorrow,” changkyun says cheekily and hoseok almost chokes on his own spit. “we have a long day ahead of us. gonna need you to help me unwind a bit.”

hoseok grunts, buries his face in the crook of changkyun’s neck, too far gone to tell changkyun to go fuck himself again. changkyun’s hands are everywhere, fingers harshly digging into hoseok’s biceps, dragging his nails down hoseok’s back, sliding underneath the waistband of his shorts to grope on his ass. 

it’s too much—too fast and not fast enough at the same time, too hot, his shirt clinging to his back like a second layer of skin, the exhaustion of today’s activities finally catching up with him. for a second hoseok thinks he won’t be able to come, like he’s going to crash and burn if he doesn’t slow down, and either hoseok is being too obvious or changkyun can read his mind, because he stops moving for a few moments to adjust his position, to slot a thigh in between hoseok’s legs and hold hoseok firmly by the hips, guide him down until they start to rock against each other in perfect tandem.

hoseok rests his forehead against changkyun’s, thanks him with another sloppy kiss and a tired smile. little grunts escape changkyun’s lips as he lifts his hips off the couch, soft whimpers that die low in his throat, panting against hoseok’s parted mouth as he chases after his own release. slow and steady, perfectly synchronized. 

changkyun comes first. his hips stutter, eyes squeezed shut, and he cries out hoseok’s name over and over again like a prayer as he rides it out, doesn’t stop moving until hoseok comes as well, only minutes later.

it takes hoseok by surprise, hits him so hard he almost blacks out, collapsing heavily on top of changkyun who doesn’t complain, doesn’t say anything as he rubs soothing circles over hoseok’s back and presses one kiss after another to hoseok’s face.

“bed?” changkyun asks after a while, and hoseok nods, stifles a yawn against changkyun’s shirt.

getting off the couch is a tough feat, but they somehow make it happen. hoseok wrinkles his face in distaste once he’s up on his feet, suddenly remembering why humping each other like rabbits was a bad idea in the first place. 

“you owe me a pair of underwear,” hoseok complains as they stagger towards their respective rooms.

“me?” changkyun bats his eyelashes innocently, gives hoseok an angelic-looking smile. “i didn’t do anything,” he says with a little shrug of his shoulders, and if lifting his arm to hit changkyun didn’t require so much effort and energy, hoseok would’ve done it five times by now.

changkyun seems to take the hint and tries to make a run for it, but hoseok catches him by the wrist before he has the chance to go into the safety of his room and hide in there until the morning. 

“you are such a brat,” hoseok whines, tightly intertwining his fingers with changkyun’s so he wouldn’t be able to escape again.

he pulls changkyun in and murmurs his goodbyes against changkyun’s lips before kissing him, changkyun’s back pressed against the door of hoseok’s bedroom. kisses him slow and deep so changkyun would be able to taste him until tomorrow, makes changkyun hold tightly onto his shoulders like he's the only thing that's keeping changkyun alive. 

“night,” changkyun says, hiding his flushed cheeks before he runs off, obviously flustered, leaving hoseok behind with a smile on his face and a fluttering heart.


End file.
